Father to Father
by Night Lotus Blossom
Summary: Big Mike and Casey have a heart to heart talk, man to man and father to father.


**Title**: Father to Father  
**Author**: Night_Lotus  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count: **1,603  
**Chapter: **1/1  
**Disclaimer: **I neither own Chuck nor its marvelous characters, but because of the creative genius of Chris Fedak and Joshua Schwartz, I have the opportunity to play in their sandbox.  
**Summary**: First in a possible "Big Mike Fireside Chats" series. Big Mike and Casey have a heart to heart talk, man to man and father to father.  
**Author's Note**: Contains spoilers through episode 4.04 of "Chuck." "Mishpucha" is a Yiddish word that loosely translates to "family." Let me know what you think and if you want to see more of the "Big Mike Fireside Chats" series.

"C'mon, it's time for lunch, son," Big Mike announced, clapping an already irritated John Casey on the shoulder.

Casey was half heartedly attaching price stickers to overstock merchandise and still stewing that the bearded troll, Grimes, was on the cusp of dating **his **daughter. He was fantasizing that the pricing gun was his trusty SIG Sauer P229 and that the cardboard box he was currently mangling was Grimes' head, when the big man entered his personal space.

Fortunately for the Big Mike, Casey had seen him approaching in his periphery. Otherwise, he probably would have ended up in a tangled, hurting heap on the floor, like Skip, who still sported the bruises a week after approaching Casey's blind side, unannounced. Still rattled from the experience, the lanky, carrot-froed Nerd Herder continued to give Casey a wide berth.

Before he could protest or even dig his heels in, Big Mike was dragging him toward the exit door. The newly named assistant manager of the Buy More had a grim, determined look in his eye. This was awkward.

"Uh, thanks Big Mike, but I still have lots of pricing left to do and was just going to work through lunch. Maybe another time."

"John, you need to fuel up, and we need to talk. I know what's been bothering you, and we can hash it out over a couple of sub sandwiches."

Casey couldn't suppress the groan, or the involuntary churning of his stomach as he recalled his last visit to Subway. Not only had he been forced to agree to a peace accord with those cretins, Jeff and Lester, he suffered a severe affront to his taste buds with the Jeffster-inspired Tunaroni sub. He still suffered from night terrors and sweats over putting his mouth where Jeff and Lester's had been. He shuddered.

Big Mike let out a big belly laugh as he and Casey continued their short jaunt to the restaurant. "I know what you're thinking, and don't you worry none. I sent Sonny and Cher on a service install in the Valley. A sweet little old lady who doesn't know hide nor hair about computers. They'll be busy for hours." Both Big Mike and Casey smiled at the notion. The big man elbowed Casey in the ribs. "Plus, you can order off of the 'regular" menu this time." Casey grunted in response, still feeling surly.

As they sat down at a table with their subs, Casey with a roast beef and Big Mike with a Big Philly Cheesesteak, Mike dug into his sandwich and the meat of the matter.

After chewing a bit and savoring the rich, cheesy, meaty goodness, he put the sub down and looked Casey straight in the eye. Never one to back away from a good stare down, Casey held his gaze, dark brown locked with steely blue.

"Now, son, I know that Grimes has his eye on that pretty little girl of yours and it must feel like a mighty big thorn poking you in the side." Big Mike leaned in closer, conspiratorially and continued. "I've known Morgan since he was little more than a whippersnapper, cramming cheese balls down his pie hole and washing them down with grape soda, while staying up all night long playing video games with Bartowski. He was directionless and frankly a drain on society."

Big Mike took another bite from his sandwich. Casey looked on in awe as a quarter of the sub disappeared in the other man's mouth. "Mmmm, now that's one mighty fine sub sandwich." Mike chewed and swallowed the gigantic bite, wiping the meat drippings from his chin, narrowing his eyes.

I don't know what's possessed that boy over the past year, but something has definitely changed. He's become a man and is starting to grow a pair to prove it. Instead of the reek of 'eau de desperation,' there is a more authoritative air about the little man now." Casey grudgingly grunted his agreement, setting his sandwich aside to listen as Big Mike explained further.

"When I first started dating his enchanting, sexy mama, I had my reservations. Grimes grew up without a father. Bolonia is a fine woman and tried her damndest. But, Morgan didn't have any positive male role models in his life to help him adjust course, until the past few years. Big Mike's chest puffed up with pride, and he also nodded at Casey. _Heh_, thought Casey. _A stellar role model I am, first making the squirt crap his pants and then progressing to teach him how to handle a gun and other assorted forms of weaponry._

"Now that I'm going to marry that hot mama of his, I have no reservations about taking him on as a son. He's turned into a fine young man, and I'm proud to call him family."

Casey resumed eating his sandwich, yearning for some of Ellie's homemade, slow-cooked beef brisket, instead of this processed crap, which was basically served on an elongated bun. Big Mike had scarcely stopping chewing long enough between words to gulp in a breath, so Casey allowed him to continue stating his piece.

"I still see it in your eye, son, that look of doubt. I know you're reluctant to allow any man, let alone Grimes, around Alex, and I understand why you're being protective. Hell, the two of you have only just found each other. The girl's lucky having you as a father, looking out for her." Casey tried not to think about all of those years that he hadn't been there protecting her, being a father to her. "Now, you and I both know that lovely young lady takes after her daddy and can hold her own. Believe me, she'll make quick work of the little fella if he screws up.

"So, John, I'm asking you, man to man, father to father, and as his daddy-to-be, to give Morgan a chance with your daughter. Casey briefly hesitated before clasping the hand that Big Mike offered, shaking it, a still-guarded look in his eye.

The men's humongous hands disengaged, and as they stood from the table to dispose of their trash and leave, the stouter man added, "Plus, if he does screw up, I'll be right by your side taking a chunk out of his scrawny little ass."

Casey let out a genuine laugh, which took the other man by surprise. He put his arm around the shorter man's shoulders as they exited the restaurant. "Which cheek do you want?" A robust guffaw rumbled up from Big Mike's chest, bringing tears to his eyes. He slapped Casey heartily across the back. "I like you Casey. Always thinking, constantly strategizing. Maybe someday we'll be mishpucha. As for beating that boy's booty, if it comes down to that, you get first dibs.

The two men walked, laughing, back to the Buy More, smiles still on their faces as they entered the store side by side. The fragile green shirts and delicate Nerd Herders smelled the combined danger in the air and quickly scattered, seeking safer ground.

Big Mike caught Casey's eye. "Who is anyone kidding? Grimes' nametag may say 'Manager,' but we rule the roost." Casey widened his stance and crossed his arms over his broad chest, surveying the nearly empty store, herders and greenies huddling along the fringes.

Behind the two alpha males, the whoosh of the entrance door, as it slid open, caught their attention. They both turned in unison to see Jeff and Lester returning from their install, looking stoned and sweaty. Casey tilted his head back, his nostrils flaring, scenting the air. "Ah, the weakest links have returned. Mike, what do you think?" Big Mike cracked his knuckles, looking at Jeff and Lester and then back to Casey. "Let's get 'em, son. You take the big one. I'll take the little one." For the first time in a long time, the bloodlust was back in Casey's eyes.

Oblivious as always, Jeff stared back listlessly, his half-baked, glazed-over gaze not fully comprehending the situation. Lester's panic level, on the other hand, was ratcheted up to def con five, and he was in full flight mode. His brown eyes widened, and he desperately pushed at Jeff, futilely attempting to urge him out of his stupor. "Run, Jefferson! Run like your life depends on it!" Lester squeaked, his voice having gone all high pitched and girly as he struggled to keep his bodily functions under control as he ran at full speed for the back exit. "Every man for himself," he shouted over his shoulder to Jeff, who was still standing there.

As Jeff's damaged neurons finally started to fire, warning him of the impending danger, he ran in Lester's wake as the lethal duo simultaneously lunged forward. The herders and green shirts, still clustered along the walls, watched with rapt attention as the chase ensued. And, the circle of life continued its ebb and flow in the kingdom of Buymoria.

~Fin


End file.
